


A Taste of Bliss

by iamblakelocked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Mechanic, Secret Relationship, So sappy i can't believe i went to submit this, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamblakelocked/pseuds/iamblakelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergent au for the ice mechanic June challenge. Theme is beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Bliss

Raven was still a little perplexed at how easy it was to convince Abby and Kane to allow her to take a rover out alone, but she was grateful none the less. The atmosphere in Arkadia was smothering and she was getting restless, so with permission thanks to thinly veiled excuse like needing to test drive the newly overhauled vehicle, away she drove. 

Surely, Bellamy or Clarke would have insisted on going with her, most likely Bellamy, but she wasted no time, gunning the engine as soon as the gates were cleared. She spent little time admiring the wilderness, looking only for landmarks to guide her way to the beachfront near the edge of Floukru territory. The blissful crash of the waves upon the beach helped to settle the pounding of her heart.

Setting up camp for the night wasn't as difficult as she thought, pulling supplies and provisions out of the rover as needed. She laughed as she started her own fire, enjoying the serenity of the water and setting sun when the sound of a branch breaking had her twisting and raising her gun in its direction.

A familiar face came into view, wresting an eager grin to her face, “Roan? You son of a bitch, I could have shot you! What the hell were you thinking?” She lowered her weapon, heart continuing to pound, only now in anticipation. 

Roan dismounted his horse, approaching her with a harden look to his eyes. “Perhaps, I was unable to contain myself at the sight of you here, kissed by the firelight.” He dropped to his knees beside her, one hand inching up the edge of her shirt touching the skin her waist, his cool skin a startling contrast to her heat of her own. 

“What the hell took you so long?” She asked as she grasped the sides of his coat, enthusiastically pressing her lips to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> After the fact, this is so sappy I'm a little embarrassed. But work and family issues wee stressing me so much I needed something to smile about, and this does the trick.


End file.
